Shinigami y Vasto Lorde vs Yammy
by chidorisagara
Summary: Ichigo, ¿que paso?-le pregunto Rukia. nada, me transforme en lo que siempre odie...Rukia. la mano de Yammy se dirigio hacia ella, maldicion!


Hola, esta idea m salio de la cabeza al leer el manga, todavía en el anime no paso nada de lo que hay en el fic, asi que si alguien no leyó el manga o no quiere enterarse de nada que lo perjudique no lea este fic. Gracias!

No podía respirar…

Yammy la tenia aprisionada entre sus enormes manos, para el la presión que ejercía sobre ella , no era nada pero le costaba respirar de una forma desesperada, entraban grandes bocanadas de aire por su boca, y el cansancio se hacia presente en la chica, pero no iba a rendirse, todavía tenia mucho por hacer y no iba a morir en manos del gigante, rápidamente miro a su alrededor y sus ojos se entristecieron al ver a Renji y Chad esparcidos en el piso, la habían protegido, pero de todas formas no le dieron para mucha pelea al espada, que sin ninguna compasión los dejo fuera de combate en unos segundos.

_¿que piensas hacer pequeña?-se burlo Yammy apretando un poco mas el agarre de la chica haciendo que ella escupa un poco de sangre-por favor, no te mueras tan pronto, tengo mas expectativas puestas en ti.

_mal-dito mastodonte-se defendió la chica limpiando la sangre con el dorso de su mano-no creas que te será tan fácil matarme.

_ah no? Por el aspecto que tienes asumo que en lo contrario seria muy fácil de hacer.-y sin pensarlo dos veces soltó a la morena dejando que empiece a caer. Sin duda seria un aterrizaje doloroso pensó la chica pensando en un rápido plan, a unos metros del suelo invoco un kido que la impulso un poco hacia arriba, la idea de ella era que la caída no sea tan dolorosa, cerro los ojos esperando que el impacto no sea tan grande y justo en ese momento lo escucho…

Su voz y la presencia de el estaban estrechándola contra su pecho.

_Ichigo-susurro asombrada por la aparición y la apariencia del chico, ropas rasgadas y mirada triste.

_quédate aquí-ordeno. casi no se dio cuenta del momento en que la dejo en el suelo a varios metros lejos del espada.

_espera-dijo tomando la manga de su traje-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto preocupada.

_nada…me transforme en lo que siempre odie…Rukia-declaro con la cabeza gacha y los ojos tapados por su flequillo.

_¿como dices?, no entiendo el punto yo-

_soy un mounstro, al fin siempre termino siendo controlado.

_no seas idiota Ichigo tu no debes pensar que…-Rukia paro de hablar al ver la mano de Yammy dirigida hacia ella, ¿en que momento se había acercado tanto?_maldición!

La mano de Yammy impacto en el cuerpo de Rukia haciéndola caer de la torre en donde estaba con Ichigo.

_Rukia!-grito preocupado el chico-mierda!

Utilizo el shumpo pero mi con eso consiguió alcanzar a la morena, la fuerza del espada era sorprendente y Rukia se estrello contra otra columna que se cruzo en su camino chocando y produciendo rajaduras en la misma, Ichigo abrió mucho los ojos y se paro a nos pasos de la chica.

_Rukia! Oi! Contéstame!-cuando la agarro de los brazos y levanto su cara la chica escupió nuevamente unas gotas de sangre manchando la arena y asustando seriamente a Ichigo-maldita sea estas bien?

_hah…hah..-Rukia respiraba mucho mas agitada que antes y su cara tenia dibujada una mueca de dolor-no- no te preocupes…

_no me pidas imposibles enana!

_que conmovedor-se carcajeo Yammy-tan preocupados el uno por el otro, me dan pena.

Ichigo se levanto lentamente ante la mirada de Rukia y se dio la vuelta mirando a Yammy gruñendo de forma gutural, el pelo le creció rápidamente y un hoyo se formo en su pecho-no tienes idea de lo que hiciste-su voz era tridimensional y sonaba bastante fría, .lo que hizo que el espada diera unos pasos hacia atrás.

_¿que…que mierda te paso?

_Ichi…go, que estas?... tu no…-no encontraba las palabras precisas para describir el enorme miedo que sentía en su interior, ¿ese era Ichigo?, esa criatura que tenia delante de ella la intimidaba como nunca pensó que podría pasarle con Ichigo, sin proponérselo corrió en dirección a Renji que era el mas próximo a ella y lo resguardo con su cuerpo, sabia que iba a haber un par de explosiones y no era necesario que Renji quede enterrado en la tierra cuando ella podía evitarlo.

_jo! Parece que te traicionaron chiquillo-dijo Yammy apuntando la forma en que Rukia protegía al pelirrojo con su propio cuerpo, Ichigo la miro y reacciono como solo el lo haría

_cállate insecto!-su espada se fundió en la piel de Yammy cortando su brazo derecho-así es como tendría que haber quedado.

_maldito hijo de puta!-se sostuvo el brazo y busco rápidamente la mirada de la chica que era tan importante para ese sujeto, en vez de buscar a la otra niña tonta que trajo Ulquiorra tendrían que haber pensado un poco y traer a esta niña, por lo menos es mas interesante pensó el espada mientras se acercaba a la chica.

Antes de que alargue la mano para alcanzarla Ichigo hablo…

_no se te ocurra-lanzo desde su dedo un punto pequeño de luz negro que atravesó al espada

_¿como?

_no tendrías que tomarte la libertad de ignorarme mastodonte

Yammy grito fuertemente y lentamente se esparció por la arena, dejando solo el sonido del viento que se llevaba las pequeñas partículas desechas del espada, había muerto.

Rukia miro a Ichigo sumamente agradecida y se levanto de al lado de Renji que seguía inconsciente, la cabeza le dolía como los mil demonios pero ignoro ese acto para correr hasta Ichigo

_no te acerques!-le rugió desesperado la voz del ahora vasto lorde.

_no digas tonterías!

Lo que le pasaba a Ichigo era que no había vuelto a ser el mismo y eso le asusto, ya era un gran avance que pudiera mantener la conciencia, pero no contaba con poder mantener tanto tiempo la transformación en vasto lorde, entonces lo sintió, el hoyo de su pecho se estaba cerrando y Rukia lo miraba confusa parada a escasos pasos de el.

_ya esta acabando-aseguro el chico.

_lo note-contesto ella mirando asombrada la forma en que el hoyo se reducía sin dejar ninguna marca en el musculoso pecho del chico, se sonrojo por ese pensamiento tan indecoroso por su parte y bufo molesta.

_Rukia-llamo suavemente el chico estando normal, con su pelo ya corto.

_¿que quieres?-estaba enojada consigo misma y se desquitaba con el chico que no tenia la culpa de nada.

_oye, encima que te salvo y te pones de marica ayudando al idiota de Renji me maltratas!-exclamo

enojado.

_hm! Celoso?-pregunto arqueando una ceja, la situación era muy divertida

.

_de ti? Ya quisieras-comento orgullosamente.

_jah! Ya quisieras tu niñato!-si, los dos eran unos orgullosos indiscutibles.

_ya basta!, eres una enana desagradecida, te salve la vida!

_yo no te lo pedí

_maldita sea Rukia!

_Ichigo, descerebrado

_maldita enana-grito dando un paso hacia ella

_estupido gruñón-avanzo un poco mas.

_eres insoportable!-exclamo frustrado mirándola a la cara, inclinándose un poco para quedar a la altura de la cara de la morena.

_te odio!-levanto la cara para mirarlo a los ojos.

_yo también te odio, te detesto!-agarro un mechón de pelo de la chica y lo jalo hacia el de manera un tanto brusca haciendo que sus labios se encontraran con los entreabiertos de Rukia, cuando la chica reacciono correspondió al feroz y salvaje beso del chico agarrandolo del pelo como el estaba haciendo y tiro de el para intensificar el contacto, Ichigo un poco impactado por el impuso que tuvo se separo rápidamente de la chica.

_lo…lo lamento-dijo Rukia muy roja morando el suelo. Ichigo solo lo hizo por impulso, nada mas, no había nada que le atrajera de ella, se sintió la persona mas frágil del mundo y detestaba eso.

Mierda!

_maldita sea Ichigo!-el aludido la miro impactado, al levantar la mirada y posarla en el se dio cuenta de que la chica contenía las lagrimas.

_Rukia…

_odio ser débil, es algo que no soporto y tu…tu

_¿yo que?

_me haces sentir débil, cuando estas cerca Mio y me proteges soy indefensa ante ti y eso me molesta!

_en serio?

_si

_segura?-a que venia tanta pregunta.

_te dije que si!-levanto la cabeza y pudo ver la gran sonrisa de Ichigo a centímetros suyos

_no sabia que me deseabas Rukia-le dijo al oído

_yo..

_me perteneces ahora-concluyo dándose la vuelta.

_¿q-que?-exclamo indignada.

_eres mía Rukia Kuchiki.

_descerebrado-no podía negarlo, le encantaba que el la reclamara de esa forma tan posesiva.

_vamos a curar a estos idiotas-dijo Ichigo mirando a Renji y Chad cambiando el tema de conversación.

_claro pero…

_¿que?

_tu se lo dirás a ni-sama-y corrió hasta donde llegaba la capitana unohana para ayudarla

Ichigo se quedo para y estático…

_perra…luego me desquitare.

Espero que les halla gustado, y en cuanto a mi otro fic, "Mientes tan bien" es en realidad un one-shot así que no creo que haga una continuación, pero si me inspiro en eso prometo hacer algo!

Desde ya, gracias por haberlo leido.


End file.
